Easy
by shadowkat83
Summary: Itachi and Naru had been going out for a while now, but Fugaku finds out and bans Itachi from seeing her. But when her birthday arrives, will Itachi finally get a chance to get her back? FemaleNaru/Itachi


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song "Easy", by Rascal Flatts.

A/N: So I decided to do a Itachi/FemaleNaruto song-fic. Hope you all enjoy.

Pairing:Itachi/FemaleNaruto

Summary: Naru and Itachi have secretly been dating for about a year now, when Fugaku finds out. He bans Itachi from ever seeing her again. But a once in a lifetime opportunity arrises, when Minato throws a birthday bash for Naru and invites the Uchia family to come. With the help of Sasuke will Itachi be able to get the woman he loves back? You'll just have to read and find out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Easy

Namekaze Naru stared at the guest list for her eighteenth birthday in her hand. She can't believe her parents had asked the Uchia's to come. More importantly, that had asked Itachi to come, her ex-boyfriend. Naru still thought about the Uchia heir, their break-up was the last thing that she had expected. But she couldn'd deny the tingle that went down her spine at the thought of seeing her Uchia again. Naru sighed, she couldn't let Itachi nor his father how much the break-up had bothered her. She'd just have to pretend that she got over him and had moved on.

Later that night Naru made her way down the stairs to greet her guests. She couldn't help smile a true smile at the first person she saw; Shikamaru Nara, her best friend. So the lazy genius had been able to make it. And then she took a look behind and saw the reason for his timely arrival, Yamameka Ino. The other blonde knew how much having Shikamaru at her birthday part would mean to her. She needed the support of her closest friends, especially with the people who had just arrived.

Uchia Itachi nodded to red headed woman who stood at the door, Uzumaki-Namekaze Kushina. He had always admired the firey red head. It was easy to see where Naru got her stubborn, independent streak from. Just thinking about her brought back the memories of their relationship. The dates, the laughing, the long nights lying in each others arms. Itachi sighed, letting Naru go was the hardest thing he had had to do. Scanning the crowd it wasn't hard to spot the other Namekze female. Naru looked beautiful in the light blue spaghetti strap dress. The material clung to her curves as she moved through the crowd, smiling and chatting with her friends.

Uchia Sasuke glanced over at his brother and saw the longing look in his eyes as he watched Naru mingle with their friends. He hated to see his brother and best friend like this. He decided then and there that he was going to do something about it. Making his way through the crowd, he headed for the DJ. He had a song request to make.

"Excuse me, but I would like to make a song request?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing, what song do you want me to play?"

"Easy, by Rascal Flatts. But someone else will be singing the lyrics."  
>The DJ gave him a curious look, "Oh yea? Who's going to sing?"<p>

Sasuke smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Whatever you say," and with that the DJ put on the requested song. The drums were first to play, followed by the violins. Soon an unexpected voice followed the music;

Itachi's deep voice held the room captive as he caught his ex's eyes and started to sing;

" We broke up, yeah it's tough, most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong<br>No way, not me hey I'm doin' just fine  
>I'm not afraid of movin' on, it's"<p>

The music in the song picked up as Itachi sang the chorus.

"Easy...goin' out on Friday nights  
>Easy...every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
>But what she, what she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy"<p>

Naru turned to where Itachi was and started towards him as she soon picked up the vocals of the soulful duet.

" The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
>As far as he knows, it's"<p>

Itachi's voice joined Naru's on the chorus as the music picked up once again.

"Easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
>Easy...every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
>But what he, what he don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy<br>Oh it's easy"

By the time the two reached the last verse and chorus of the song, Itachi and Naru stood inches of each other. This is the first time that the two had been able to get since they were forced to break up.

"Oh it's easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
>Oh it's easy...every time I see him out<br>I can smile  
>Live it up<br>Forget about the way it was  
>But what she<br>Oh but what he don't know  
>What she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so...easy

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh (x2)

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (x2)

Its so easy"

Fugaku Uchia wasn't one to admit he was wrong, he was an Uchia afterall and Uchia had no use for such emotions. But as he stood there with his wife and watched his oldest son with the Namekaze heir, he couldn't help but think that he had misjudged the girl. Itachi was a completely different person when he was around the girl. Mikoto had told him that Itachi seemed happier nad more relaxed around, not only his family but everyone in their small town.

Fugaku sighed as he made his way to where his son now stood by the punch bowl. Quickly scanning the crowd he spotted Naru over with the Nara and the older Hyuuga. She appeared to be holding back tears, judging from her position in the Nara's arms. Fugaku had reached and son and cleared his throat to get his son's attention.

Itachi turned to face his father and greeted, "Father."

"Itachi, there is something I need to discuss with you," Fugaku stated.

Itachi lifed an elegant brow in inquiry,"What is it father?"

Fugaku turned to where Naru was and looked to see that Itachi had followed his gaze. Fugaku could clearly see the longing in Itachi's eyes as he gazed at the girl. "It appears that I have misjudeged the girl and your relationship with her. It appears that Naru had changed you, at first I couldn't understand why you liked the girl so much, but seeing how you act now, to when you where dating her, I now see what drew you to her," Fugaku explained. "You act more relaxed and seem to be happy having her in your life. It got me thinking." He paused and drew in a breath. "I appoligize for making you give up the girl. And you have my and your mother's full blessing if you would like to court Namekaze Naru."

For a moment Itachi couldn't believe what he had heard. Then with a nod to his father, Itachi turned on his heal and made his way over to where Naur stood talking to Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Itachi cleared his throat and asked, "Naru, may I speak with you for a minute?"

Naru gave him a small smile and answered, "Sure, 'Tachi." The two made there way out onto the patio of the house. Once they were alone, Naru turned to Itachi questionly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Itachi stepped closer and, looking into the blue eyes of the woman he loved, "Would you consider going out with me again? I love you, and spending the past three moths without you have been hard." Before Naru could say a word, he continued, "My father came to me and appoligized, he also gave me his blessing."

After hearing those words, a huge smile made its way across her face. Naru threw her arms around Itachi and sobbed, "Oh, 'Tachi. I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I loved you."

Itachi held his girlfriend closer as he comforted her. The with a soft smile he said, "Why don't we go back in and tell eveyone the good news?"

Naru nodded and hand and hand, the made their way back inside. It was then and there that the two lovers made a vow, to never let another person come betweed them again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N; **Well that's it. So...tell me what you think. Ya know the drill...Read and Review people. Till next time...Ja Ne


End file.
